memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Starship Archer/Romulan Encounter/Act Two
ACT TWO FADE IN EXT-SPACE The Archer is at high warp. INT-WAR ROOM Commander Martin is inputting commands into the console as the doors opened, and Kyle walks into the room. CLARKSON: John it's good to see you again man look I know I said somethings that I didn't mean to but I was mad and angry at you for not sticking up for me when I was on trial for those deaths which I didn't cause. MARTIN (Smiles): I know Kyle but that's not why I called you here to the Archer we've got a mission and I chose you to be my wingman on this. The screen changes to the Federation-Romulan Neutral Zone Border. CLARKSON (Surprised): That's the Netural Zone border? Martin walks next to him. MARTIN: (nods) Yeah it is. Martin walks over to the console as Kyle follows him as well. CLARKSON: John what the hell is going on? Martin hands him the PADD. MARTIN: (To Clarkson) We're going to convince the Romulans to leave the non-aggression pact with the Dominion/Cardassian Alliance and join the war on our side. Clarkson is shocked by this. CLARKSON (Worried): (re: PADD) We're using a Romulan shuttle? MARTIN: (nods) Yeah. (Com beeps) MASON (OC): Bridge to Commander Martin, sir we're approaching the border. Both Kyle and John leave the War Room. EXT-SPACE The Archer approaches Starbase thirty-Nine Sierra. INT-SHUTTLE BAY Both Kyle and John walk into the shuttle bay wearing black outfits. SITO: John I want you to come back alive to me and Kelly, (beat) and be careful. They kiss as Kyle rolls his eyes. CLARKSON: (Joking) Come on Romeo let's go. Both John and Kyle enter the Romulan shuttle and it lifts off and exits the shuttle bay. EXT-SPACE The Shuttle departs the shield perimeter of the Archer. INT-BRIDGE Taylor is standing up. TAYLOR: (To com) Archer to Romulan Shuttle good luck. MARTIN (OC): Acknowledge Captain, (beat) you'll hear from us in three days Martin out. EXT-SPACE The Romulan Shuttle is at full impulse speed. INT-ROMULAN SHUTTLE CANOPY is playing Martin is working on some intel data on the Romulan Empire. CLARKSON (Singing along): Let the Midnight Special Shine the light on me Let the Midnight Special Shine the ever-lovin' light On me. MARTIN: (To Clarkson) Hey, do you mind turning that down, please? Better yet, off? Clarkson turns music off. CLARKSON: What are you reading? MARTIN: (re: PADD) It's the intelligence briefing the admiral prepared. You should be reading it, too. Clarkson works on the console. CLARKSON: Well, just summarize the important parts. MARTIN: (Re: PADD) Listen to this, (beat) In their 18th century the Romulans were forced to flee Vulcan due to them not understanding that their emotions is what drives them to be the best that they can be, so the people who marched under the Raptor's Wing fled Vulcan and settled on different planets one was called Romulus and the other was conquered and it was called Remus and the Reman people were forced into slavery by the Romulans. CLARKSON (Surprised): Huh that's interesting. Sensors beeps. MARTIN: (off the console) There's a ship approaching us on an intercept course bearing two-one-five mark seven-four-six, (beat) it's a Romulan Warbird D'derex Warbird. CLARKSON: She's armed to the teeth stronger then the one at Kastra IV. ROMULAN COMMANDER (OC): This is the IRW D'Tar to approaching Scout ship identify yourselves. Martin activates the com. MARTIN: (To com) D'Tar we're from the Warbird Kakov requesting permission to dock. A few hour of silents. ROMULAN COMMANDER (OC): You are clear for docking. Martin inputs commands into the console. EXT-SPACE The Romulan flies into the shuttle bay of the Warbird. (End of Act Two, Fade out)